The Human Touch
by OverMaster
Summary: Love blooms in the Nadesico... again. But now, with two of the weirdest couplings ever! Alternate Universe, M/F, Yuri. Crack pairing haters beware. Not meant to offend, but you're warned, mature content.


Disclaimer: Martian Sucessor Nadesico, and all its related characters belong to Kia Asamiya. I do not own anything from that franchise, other than a few DVDs. And some manga. Yeah, lamest joke of the year, I know.

I do not make any money from the writing of this story. This story is a lemon, unsuitable for sensible and very young audiences, and may offend some people.

You were warned!

**THE HUMAN TOUCH.**

They rolled in the small bed of the darkened room together, His hands travelled all over her lithe, small body, where the first curves of developing feminity were beginning to become evident. His fingers caressed her silky, soft pale skin, as if somewhat afraid of hurting it with their touch. She was so small and delicate, after all...

In moments like that, he felt downright dirty, despicable, when hearing her low, long moans under him, trying to breath under his naked body's weight. And yet, it somehow just added to the excitement of it. Sure, she was young, still very young, but she was totally conscious of what this was and its implications. After all, she was perhaps the most mature person he had ever known, despite her short age. It wasn't like he was taking advantage of her, right? She had agreed to this since the first time, and liked it. Sometimes she was even the one who asked for it, approaching him in one of his rare moments alone to rub herself enticingly against his back, softly purring with that wonderful lovable voice, "I need you...".

Heck, despite her inexperience, she kissed with a pasión even exceeding Megumi's. It sometimes even scared him, how passionate could she go under that frail, cold facade, when they were alone with each other.

"Akito..." she moaned again, bucking her narrow hips up to meet his, as he entered her tight vaginal orifice again and again, her hands gripping on his back as best as they could, although their differences in sizes made it difficult for her. That always was one of the main problems whenever they did it, how to do it maneuvering the right way so he didn't hurt her and neither of them was uncomfortable with their positions. "Aah... Akito..." she gasped, her voice barely audible.

He kissed her tenderly and hugged her against his body to increase his pace just a bit, just enough to lead her into climax the easiest posible way. "Ruri-chan..." he sighed, feeling her heartbeat softly patting against him, and her warm mouth placing feathery kisses on his bare chest,. She rubbed her budding, tiny breasts against his stomach, and he kissed her forehead again while fondling her small tight ass. "I love you..." he whispered.

"Akito...".

He felt her to shudder, almost clawing at his buttocks with her fingers, sinking her nails into his flesh as much as she could. Ruri stiffened for a moment, and her mouth moved slightly, as if forming words without sound. Then she let out another low, pleasant moan, her juices drenching her cock as she relaxed forth into his embrace. Seconds after, he held her even closer and unloaded his semen inside of her narrow young snatch, and moaned in cue, "Oh, Ruri-chan...".

"Mmm..." she sank her head against his chest, regaining her breath. They laid there together, over a mess of sheets on the bed, and Akito looked once more at her slim albino body, weakly glistening with sweat, cuddled up against him. As usual after each encounter, her cheeks were red with blushing, but a diminutive pleased smile was in her pink lips.

"Thank you..." she whispered, contented but never loud.

"No, thank you. I... I am the one who owes to you, not you to me, Ruri-chan".

That was right, he thought. Only with her he could be himself. Only she didn't pressure him forcefully to make everything their way. Only she really accepted him like he was. Yurika, Megumi, Ryoko... all of them expected him to live to their expectations. To do exactly what they wanted. Ruri simply allowed him to be. That was why he felt good around her.

"But you are the one who has taught me so much..." she insisted, looking at him with tose huge, deep eyes of hers. He loved those eyes. "You are the only one who sees me like I am... not like just a mere tool, or like a child to be pitied. You are the only one for whom I am... an equal. You taught me to love, and I always will be thankful to you for that".

"Ah, c'mon, don't say that" he chuckled bashfully, blushing himself when she caressed the skin over his ribs with her tiny hands, showing him that slight smile she never showed to anyone else. "You... you'll only make this harder for me...".

"What do you mean?".

Gulping down, he reached under the bed and pulled a small box out. He opened it, and her eyes widened even more. She was totally taken aback, a real rarity in her, at the sight of the shiny, beautiful ring in front of her.

"Akito... is this...".

He nodded, and smiled, sliding it into one of her thin fingers. "For you. I hope you wish to... accept it..." he fought to find the right words.

"But..." she hesitated, "... would you be willing to wait for me to... reach that legal age?".

"For you, I'd wait millenia" he assured her.

She half-smiled up at him. "Well... you didn't wait long for us to take the latest step, did you?".

"Oh" he grinned despite his blush, "is that a joke YOU have just made?".

She hugged him again. "Shut up, idiot" she said, but in a real happy tone now. At last. Then she paused, and seemed contemplative again. "You know, someday, the Captain will know... and then she'll be mad...".

"Oh, I'm sure she'll get over it eventually" he said. "As a matter of fact, I think even now she has started to drift away from me a bit...".

**Elsewhere aboard the Nadesico:  
**

Misumaru Yurika came panting out of her latest orgasm, wheezing wildly, and rolled back on her exposed back, her full breasts heaving with each intense breathing, totally covered in cold sweat. "Gods, that... that was incredible..." she admited with wide eyes, looking at the smiling naked form laying next to her. "You sure surpassed yourself this time...!".

"See?" her bedmate replied with that small confident smirk Yurika had come to know so well lately. "I told you, you really don't need Tenkawa after all... What you really needed was just a new approach to your lovelife, that was all..." and then she giggled maniacally, just like always.

Yurika smiled softly at the other woman. How could she have never noticed before how gorgeous that crazy giggle of hers was? "Of course you were right, Izumi-chan" she lovingly sighed. "Thanks for making me to see that truth, my dear".

**FINIS.**


End file.
